


Screaming Their Names

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Giant Spiders, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Sandman Sleep | Remy Sanders, Slavery, sandman remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy finds that he can’t seem to look away from the humans and that he can’t continue knowing someone was able to hurt them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Screaming Their Names

Remy was careful.

Of course, he was, he was _always_ careful.

So why couldn’t he stop-?

“You’re staring again.” Remy nearly crumbled in shock, jumping back as he remained in the shadows, out of sight. Virgil was poised above him as always, his lower spider half making it hard to lower himself much more than he already was lowered unless he laid down. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes wide to emphasize his point. 

Remy had been staring at the humans as they settled down, watching as they slipped into an exhausted sleep from what they endured. One of them, the nice one, was injured more than Remy would’ve liked, but Remy could deal with that later, as he had some of his sand secretly there to make sure it didn’t get infected.

Remy was glad neither of the humans nearby could understand them or were aware enough to even tell he was speaking as Remy barked back. 

“I know! But... can you blame me? We’ve never had humans before and... they’re so cute! Makes me just want to call them babe, hun, sugar and everything humans call their partners!” Remy felt his skin ripple as his emotions traveled across it, his sand turning the slightest shade of pink for a moment before becoming the facsimile of human skin again.

Virgil laughed, and Remy could hear Virgil’s smile before he even saw it. Remy stretched up immediately, knowing how Virgil sounded when he was ready for some physical affection. Virgil immediately placed his hand on the sand coming up to him, allowing Remy an easier time of getting up by clinging to his hands.

Remy felt Virgil shudder as he always did when Remy crawled onto him, as Remy imagined the feel of sentient sand was quite the sensation to someone who wasn’t sand themselves. 

Once he properly reformed on Virgil’s shoulder, he placed a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. Remy smirked as Virgil blushed at the gesture, Virgil always never knew how to act when Remy did that, at that was infinitely more adorable than any other reaction he could have for Remy.

“All that said, you’re my love spider, VeeVee.” Remy’s smile turned smug as Virgil buried his face in his hoodie, whining “ _Rrrrreeeeemmm!”_

Remy caressed Virgil’s face, what wasn’t covered by his hoodie that was. He heard Virgil whine a long keening whine before Virgil suddenly sobered up, Remy bring his hand back in concern at the shift in Virgil. 

Virgil’s back shot up, his posture stiffening as he looked down at the humans below them and then towards the entrance to the cave. His eyes were fiery as Virgil clenched his fists open and closed multiple times. Remy knew that face, so he knew exactly where this was going.

“Those humans hurt them, now that they passed the test, I can’t help but want to...” Virgil trailed off as Remy grabbed his hand where it had begun to shake in rage, stopping Virgil in his tracks.

Remy glanced down at the sleeping humans below them.

“Virgil, I understand, humans are terrible... sometimes. Maybe it’s time we visit the unfortunate souls that _dared_ to hurt them. Make them pay for what they did.” Remy injected all the venom he could muster into a single word at the idea of someone daring to inflict such pain on these innocent humans.

Virgil’s smile turned wicked for a moment at the idea of avenging the humans before he glanced down in concern at the humans.

“I smell the blood of one of them, it’s how I knew faster than usual that humans were entering our home, you’re a better expert on humans than I am, will they be okay if we leave? I- _We_ can’t just leave two defenseless humans here without one of us here to make sure no one hurts them!” 

Remy shook his head, “You go, I’ll split myself for you so I can com along too, you know the drill with me splitting myself-”

Virgil finished the statement with Remy, rolling his eyes as he did so, “It’s like you’re in two places at once so focusing is a lot harder. I know Rems, it’s not like we’ve been friends for a couple of decades already.” 

Remy gave him one last peck on the cheek before he slid to the ground, or more accurately, _one_ of him slid to the ground. Now there were two Remy’s, though each of them were less consistent, having half the physical substance of the whole original.

It was still mildly disorienting to see through two sets of eyes, though Virgil had plenty of experience with multiple sets of eyes himself. He waved to his respective counterparts the one on the ground looking up at the version of himself still clinging onto Virgil, moving nearly identically as Virgil scuttled past the Remy on the ground, who was approaching the humans.

Both Remy’s realized something, and the Remy on Virgil shoulder remarked: “We still don’t know their names.”

Virgil never stopped moving forward, but looked at Remy with the same fire Remy saw a minute ago, it felt as if Virgil’s gaze could cut through diamond at the barely contained shaking Virgil’s hands were doing.

“Let us make their torturers scream their name before they die by our hand, only then will we deserve to know their names.” Virgil’s expression was serious and dark.

_You dramatic dork._ Remy fondly thought.

Despite his mild fondness at how seriously Virgil was when he said that, Remy’s body pulsed red, feeling his counterpart on his shoulder experience much the same reaction as Virgil, his hands shaking in uncontrollable rage.

Both of his counterparts spoke in unison, his counterpart on the ground more whispering to himself as to not disturb the human. But both of them had a smile that if would send chills down a human’s spine.

“I agree. Let’s go cause some pain.”


End file.
